


Truth

by RockinT765



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: In which Juzo doesn't go along with Junko's plan, but angst happens anyway.(Rated teen for swearing and dramatic situations.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is hella dramatic, hella OOC, and is canon-diverging. I just wanted to get the ideas down, so it's also really short, and is mostly dialogue. Also, most of the opening dialogue is directly taken from the subs.

He’d never seen eyes so chilling.

_“In exchange, betray Kyosuke Munakata.”_

He couldn’t have explained it even if he tried, but the girl’s eyes haunted him.

_“You were after me because Kyosuke Munakata sent you, right?”_

He feared that they would continue to, long after he looked away.

_“In that case, for your investigation, I order you to give him a false report saying, ‘Junko Enoshima was innocent.’”_

They twisted his words, pulled at his heartstrings, destroyed his hope.

_“Screw you! I’d never do that!”_

Yet, the most terrifying thing about them was that they were always accentuated by a smile.

_“I bet Munakata will be so surprised to find out!”_

And, looking into them, looking into those twisted eyes that didn’t match the happy smiles and cheerful voice…

_“Get the fuck out of my face.”_

He wasn’t sure how he’d ever been able to say anything at all.

_“Aw, is that a no? You’re no fun.”_

If it had been another time, another place–if it had been anything else on the line...

_“Guess I’ll just have to show Munakata these pictures. How despairing.”_

Maybe things would have gone differently.

But, they hadn’t. And, he had said no. He had watched her and her army of brainwashed teenagers walk off, in the rain.

And, he’d never seen her again.

* * *

 “What… is this?”

Junko Enoshima sighed, blowing the hair out of her face, with a pout. Then, a moment later, her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

Hands on her hips, and speaking then with an accent, she said, “You can’t even recognize your Prince Charming? Isn’t that a little sad?”

Kyosuke Munakata threw the phone to the floor.

“What _is_ this?” he shouted, eyes focused on the ones in front of him.

She lightly put a hand to his chest to push him back, looking only mildly inconvenienced, like she’d tried to teach a child something only to find that they hadn’t been listening.

“A confession, I guess,” she twirled her hair around her finger, “He’s in love with you, you know.”

She bounced up, hands in little fists by her chin, “Cute, isn’t it? It’s a real shaaaaame that you stomp on his heart.”

Kyosuke clenched his fist. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? I don’t?” her smile fell and tears formed in her eyes, “I’m sorry for lying… I really am awful…”

Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at her. “You have a gift for manipulating people, Junko Enoshima, but your despair will be destroyed. I _will_ have you locked in prison forever.”

Junko’s eyes gleamed. “You love that girl.”

She stepped closer, eyes becoming suddenly dark, again. “Chisa Yukizome, right?”

Kyosuke’s breath caught in his throat.

“What a pretty name,” Junko said, staring at him with those chilling eyes, “ _Chisa_.”

“I won’t let you touch her,” he said, softly.

Junko Enoshima smiled. “Just rolls off the tongue, doesn’t it?”

And, with that, she picked up her phone. “Aw, you broke the screen.”

Pressing the home button, it lit up again, the picture of Juzo still visible through the cracks. It looked so real. Juzo looked so serene, then.

But, it was… a fake. Of course it was.

“You don’t believe me, hm?” she said, cocking her head.

Kyosuke was silent.

“Jeez, that really hurts,” Junko crossed her arms, “If you don’t believe me, why don’t you just ask him yourself?”

* * *

 Kyosuke promised himself he wouldn’t.

Junko Enoshima was a monster. Nothing she said was true, or would ever be true. She was a liar. She was the Ultimate Despair.

And, Juzo… He was his friend, his best friend. If he was in love with him, he’d say something. He trusted him, and he would say something. He wouldn’t hide something like that from him.

However, despite his better judgement, and despite his calculations, he knew that there was a chance. He knew there was a chance that she was right.

So, he promised himself he wouldn’t say anything about it. Not until he was sure.

But, then, he saw Juzo, again. And, suddenly, things were different.

Juzo wasn’t looking him in the eye, and he was doing the same. Was this what it had come to? Was this was Junko had done to them?

“I spoke with Junko Enoshima,” Kyosuke said, voice calm and even, “She is guilty without a doubt, and has been detained.”

Juzo only nodded, and Kyosuke felt thrown off by the air around them. It wasn’t like that with Juzo. It wasn’t supposed to be.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Sakakura.”

At that, Juzo’s eyes darted to his. He took a breath. “Munakata-”

“Are you in love with me?” Kyosuke blurted, suddenly, unable to maintain his composure and unwilling to dance around the issue, “I can’t trust a word she said, until I’ve heard it from you, Sakakura.”

Juzo made a quick choking sound, and gripped his wrist. “...yeah.”

Kyosuke found himself momentarily unable to swallow, instead gulping so quickly it hurt. “How long?”

Then, Juzo let out a quiet laugh, and really looked at Kyosuke. “Since the moment I met you.”

“I… see,” Kyosuke replied, slowly.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. But, soon, the silence was unbearable.

“I’m in love with Yukizome,” he uttered, voice low, not sure what else to say.

“I know,” Juzo breathed, “She’s in love with you, too.”

“That’s-” Kyosuke’s eyes opened wider, before looking away, briefly. “I’m sorry.”

Juzo gave him a pained smile, and looked down. “Don't be. You wanted to prove that Enoshima was the mastermind and I did what you asked for, didn't I?”

Kyosuke found his blood going cold in his veins, looking at that face, looking at Juzo smiling like that. Not really smiling. Not much of anything at all.

“Juzo,” he whispered, the name odd on his tongue.

And, Juzo’s head whipped up at the sound. “Y-Yeah?”

Kyosuke felt himself suddenly conflicted, wanting nothing more than for Juzo to stop looking so scared, like he’d lose him any moment.

“I just- I want- Can I kiss you?” he choked out, knowing that it was unlike him to ever crack like that.

But, Juzo only shook his head no, “Yukizome-”

“Please.”

For a heartbeat, they only looked at each other.

Then, every moment, every word, and every breath coalesced.

And, Kyosuke kissed him. And, Juzo kissed back.

In that moment, everything was okay. Junko was gone. Everything was safe. Everything was fine.

Until they pulled apart. Things were less certain.

Juzo gripped his best friend’s arms tighter, “Kyosuke, I’m so goddamn in love with you.”

So, he kissed him again. What else _could_ you do when someone you care about just told you that they’re in love with you?

And, after a time, Kyosuke replied, “I may feel the same.”

Juzo’s face fell, and he took a step back, throwing his hands into the air. “You don’t- _you can’t_. You’ve been so in love with her. I’ve known. And, it’s killed me. Shit. You can’t just- you can’t just tell me that,” he dropped his arms to his sides, “If you say things like that, I won’t be able to fucking think straight.”

Kyosuke rested his hands on the sides of the other’s face. “Juzo, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t say something that I thought would hurt you,” he paused, “You told me first, and I want to reciprocate.”

“You _do_ or you _want_ to? They ain’t the same thing,” Juzo semi-shouted, fueled by adrenaline.

Then, he softened, saying quietly, “And, she’s my friend, too.”

Kyosuke stiffened, and then took a breath. “If I kissed you again, would you shut up?”

Finally, looking at him then, Juzo Sakakura smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> At least Junko was fun to write. Boy did that romance kick in super fast and suddenly. Whoops. I haven't posted anything in a while and this is what I post. Wow.
> 
> P.S. Something to keep in mind is that Chisa had already been tortured and become a despair, by this point.


End file.
